Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas oublié ?
by So-Kate
Summary: Bella, 12 ans, rentre au Collège. Lors de cette rentrée, elle rencontre un jeune homme du nom de Edward Masen. Ce même jour, elle apprend le divorce de ses parents. 10 ans plus tard, Edward est acteur et Bella se rend compte que Edward ne l'a pas oublié... All Humain B&E A&J R&E C&E EN PAUSE !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**Voici ma 1ere Fiction. J'espère que vous serez sympas avec moi. J'essayerai de poster assez souvent et faire des chapitres assez longs. **

_**Disclaimer:**__**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire est ma création…**_

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Merci **

**So-Kate**

_**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée**_

**POV Bella**

En me réveillant ce matin, j'avais la sensation que aujourd'hui allait être la meilleure journée de ma vie. Pourquoi ? Car je rentre en 6ème.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je viens d'avoir 11 ans. J'habite à Forks avec mes parents. C'est une ville perdue dans l'état de Washington. Tout est vert et il pleut tout l'année.

En arrivant dans mon nouveau collège, je me dirigeai vers mes meilleures amies, Angela et Alice.

« Alors, vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? » dit Renée, ma mère.  
« Oui, trop ! J'ai hâte de savoir si on est dans la même classe, toutes les trois » s'exclama Alice en sautillant.

« Moi aussi ! » rajouta mon autre amie.

« Venez ils viennent d'accrocher les listes. » dis-je

Je regardais les listes, lorsque je trébuchais sur une branche imaginaire (ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis la plus maladroite du monde…), un garçon me rattrapa. Quand il m'attrapa, je sentis une décharge passer dans tout mon corps. Je le regarda et me plongea dans ses beaux yeux verts. On se regarda pendant quelques minutes puis il détourna le regard avec un sourire en coin.

« Fais attention la prochaine fois ! » me dit-il

« Merci de m'avoir rattrapée et je suis très maladroite »

« De rien. Il faut que j'y aille. A+ »

Je vérifiais alors la dernière liste que je n'avais pas consultée. Alice apparaissait sur la liste. Je regardais alors à la lettre S.

_Swan…. Swan…. Swan…. _

Ah ! J'ai trouvé.

_YOUUUPPPPIIIII ! Je suis dans la même classe qu'Alice ! OH NOOOOON ! Je suis aussi dans la classe de Mike Newton…. Pourquoi moi ?_

Lorsque j'arriva dans ma classe, je trouva Alice qui avait pris une table pour deux et sur la table, elle avait posé une feuille sur laquelle était écrit :

_Place de ISABELLA SWAN  
INTERDIT aux autres _

Je fus pris alors d'un grand fou rire. Je regarda alors la classe rapidement mais une personne attira mon regard.

_Non….. C'est pas possible ! Je suis dans la même classe que celui aux yeux verts….. _

Lorsque M. Banner fit l'appel, j'appris qu'il s'appelait Edward Masen.

La matinée passa rapidement. J'avais l'impression d'être épier à longueur de cours. La plupart du temps, je me retournais pour savoir qui me regardait mais à chaque fois personne. Je croyais devenir folle.

A la cantine, j'appris qu'Angela était dans la classe de Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory. La pauvre…

A la fin de la journée, en rentrant, j'entendis mes parents se disputer. Comme d'habitude sauf que là c'était violent.

« Je me barre toute de suite de ce trou paumé. C'était une grosse erreur de t'épouser. Je te laisse les gamins. Mais tu me les envois dans trois mois le temps que je trouve un appartement à Los Angeles. » hurla ma mère


	2. Chapter 2

**!**

**UN GRAND MERCI A TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT LU MA FICTION, QUI L'ONT COMMENTE, QUI L'ONT MIT EN ALERTE **

**!**

**Dans ce chapitre, on va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la ptite tête d'Edward….  
Le chapitre sera plus long que le 1****er****.**

**Merci**

**So-Kate**

_**Chapitre 2 : L'Annonce du Départ**_

POV Bella

Lorsque ma mère remarqua ma présence et celle d'Emmett, mon frère, elle fila à l'étage, s'enfermer dans sa chambre. On entendait de gros fracas et une fermeture éclair. Quand elle descendit, Renée portait une énorme valise. Notre mère regarda deux secondes nos photos de famille puis dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'épouser. Cette famille était décomposée depuis longtemps. J'aurai déjà dû partir avant la naissance de Bella. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous me laissiez partir et que vous ne me reteniez pas. »

Puis, elle ouvrit la porte et couru vers le taxi qui l'attendait. Je remarqua que je pleurais quand Emmett me prit dans les bras. Je fondis en larmes. Je courus alors m'enfermer dans ma chambre….

_**2 mois plus tard…..**_

Deux mois que ma mère était partie. On n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. On savait juste que pendant son absence, elle avait rencontré un homme qui s'appelait Phil. Il était joueur de baseball dans une équipe dont je me souviens pu le nom.

Depuis la rentrée, Edward était mon meilleur ami. On passait souvent du temps ensemble. Il venait souvent chez moi. Il me réconfortait, me défendait,… Mais je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer que dans un mois, je devais aller vivre à Los Angeles, chez ma mère, avec mon frère. Je me décidai alors de lui dire lors d'une pause du déjeuner. Je demandai aux filles de me laisser avec Edward pour manger. Les filles étaient déjà au courant de mon départ.

Quand on commença à manger, je me jetai à l'eau.

« Edward, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… »

« Oui, vas-y. »

« Je déménage chez ma mère dans un mois. Ma mère habite à Los Angeles… »

« Ce n'est pas possible, s'énerva Edward, tu l'as su quand ? »

« J'ai entendu ma mère le hurler quand elle est partie… »

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? » dit-il en se levant

« Rassis-toi, dis-je et il obéit, je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais peur de ta réaction… »

« Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi »

« C'est faux » La sonnerie retentit à ce moment.

« Si tu veux plus me parler, je comprendrais » repris-je en partant.

Lors de l'après-midi, Alice me posa plein de questions sur la réaction d'Edward. Alice fut la 1ère personne à qui j'annonçai mon départ.

En sortant, Edward ne m'adressa pas un regard et partit rapidement. Je rentrai chez moi rapidement. Mon père et mon frère n'étant pas là, je m'effondrai dans l'entrée en pleurant sans fermer la porte. Je sentis quelqu'un essayer de me prendre dans ses bras. Quand je reconnu l'odeur de cette personne, mes pleurs s'intensifièrent.

« Chuuuut…. Bella….. Je t'avais promis que jamais je te ferais la tête…. Chuuut… Arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas ça et tu le sais….. » essayait de me réconforter Edward

« Je….. croyais… que… tu…..vou…lais…..plus….me …par….parler » bégayais-je

« C'est juste que j'étais peiné que tu partes...»

POV Edward

Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer. Je voulais lui dire ce midi mais quand elle m'avait annoncé son départ, je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre dans ce collège sans elle. Je dirai plutôt dans notre classe.

Pendant l'après-midi, je voyais Alice qui discutait avec Bella. Sa meilleure amie se retourna de temps en temps pour me regarder méchamment.

A la fin de la journée, je partis de la classe presque en courant pour ne pas avoir à affaires avec Alice et Bella.

J'attendis ma mère une dizaine de minutes, le temps pour Bella de rentrer chez elle. Quand ma mère arriva, elle s'étonna que Bella ne soit pas là. Je lui expliquai le problème et au lieu de continuer la route pour rentrer chez nous, elle tourna dans la rue de Bella. Elle me jeta de la voiture pour que je m'excuse envers Bella. Je trouvais la porte grande ouverte et Bella roulée en boule, par terre, en train de pleurer. Je m'accroupis par terre et l'a pris dans mes bras tendrement.

« Chuuuut…. Bella….. Je t'avais promis que jamais je te ferais la tête…. Chuuut… Arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas ça et tu le sais….. » essayais-je

« Je….. croyais… que… tu…..vou…lais…..plus….me …par….parler » bégaya-t'elle

« C'est juste que j'étais peiné que tu partes. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer Bella»

* * *

**Je suis trop sadique d'avoir coupée à cet endroit !**

**A votre avis, que va annoncer Edward à Bella ?  
A vous de trouver bien sûr.  
**

**Je vais essayer de poster demain mais j'ai une journée chargée.**

**A+ les filles**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les filles !**

**Désolé pour le temps d'attente entre les 2 chapitres.  
Merci encore pour les reviews !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**So-Kate**

_**Chapitre 3 : Il faut savoir donner une nouvelle chance**_

_« Chuuuut…. Bella….. Je t'avais promis que jamais je te ferais la tête…. Chuuut… Arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas ça et tu le sais….. » essaya Edward_

_« Je….. croyais… que… tu…..vou…lais…..plus….me …par….parler » bégayais-je _

_« C'est juste que j'étais peiné que tu partes. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer Bella»_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette annonce. Demain je partirai rejoindre ma mère à Los Angeles avec mon grand frère. J'étais en train de boucler ma dernière valise lorsque mon portable. Encore un appel d'Edward. Je le laissais sonner.

J'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait depuis qu'il m'avait révélé son secret…

_**« **__**J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer Bella, reprit-il, je sors avec Tanya, une fille de 5**__**ème**__**. Ça va faire une semaine. »**_

_**Je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans savoir pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Avais-je peur qu'il m'oubli ? Qu'il reste seulement avec elle ? En plus cette fille je la détestais. **_

_**J'entendais Edward qui me demandait de sortir de ma chambre mais je ne bougeais pas. Mon frère en arrivant de collège, entendit que je pleurais, grimpa les marches et trouva Edward devant ma porte.**_

_**« Pourquoi elle pleure ? »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit que je sortais avec Tanya et elle a couru dans s'enfermer dans sa chambre. »**_

_**« Pourrais-tu partir s'il te plaît maintenant ? »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas là quand elle va sortir. Ok ? »**_

_**« D'accord. Bella, j'espère que restera mon amie. »**_

_**Puis il partit.**_

Tanya me détestait. Je le voyais à son regard. Cette grosse pouffe faisait tout pour que Edward ne vienne pas me voir à chaque pause. Après les cours, il venait chez moi, mais mon père ou mon frère lui disait que je n'étais pas là. Donc il m'appelait. Dans chaque message, il paraissait triste.

Mon répondeur se mit en route tout seul.

« _Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bella Swan. Laissez un message et je vous rappellerais plus tard. BIPPPPPPPPPPPPP… »_

J'entendis la voix d'Edward.

« _Bella, je voudrai m'excuser pour t'avoir laissée tomber. Je sais que tu pars demain. Pourrais-tu, au moins, me laisser te parler ? J'espère que tu me laisseras une chance… A+. Edward »_

Je fus si peinée par le son de sa voix que je lui envoyais un texto.

_« RDV au parc de Forks dans 20 min. Bella »_

_« Merci Bella ! J'y serai sans faute »_

**Pensez à mettre une Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis désolé pour le retard car j'étais en stage d'équitation toute la semaine et le soir je rentrais assez tard donc je ne pouvais pas écrire la suite. En tout cas pendant que j'emmenais les petits en balade, j'ai trouvé beaucoup d'inspiration.**

**Voici le chapitre 4.  
Bonne lecture !  
So-Kate**

_**Chapitre 4: Explications et Départ**_

**POV Bella**

J'arrivai vingt minutes plus tard au parc. Il faisait sombre. Je vis quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre. Je reconnus Edward. Dans ses yeux, régnaient la tristesse. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

« Comment je… je vais…. faire sans…. toi ? » Me demandait-il en sanglotant  
« Ce que tu faisais avant qu'on soit ami et surtout, maintenant, tu as Tanya »  
« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber. Mais tu vois quand tu es amoureux tu oublies presque tes amis ainsi que tes meilleurs amis. Je voudrais que tout rentre dans l'ordre avant ton départ… » Je le coupais :  
« Tu n'as pas l'air si peiné que je parte. Je vais rentrer chez moi car tu me fais perdre mon temps » J'allais faire demi-tour quand je fis une chose que je n'aurai jamais dû faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fis mais j'embrassai Edward puis quand il reprit ses esprits, j'étais déjà partie en courant.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça Swan ? Ah oui je sais pourquoi ! Car tu es amoureuse de lui mais tu t'en es jamais rendu compte._

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je couru dans ma chambre pour finir ma valise. Je pris tous mes vêtement et les tassa dans la valise. Je commençai à décoller mes photos. La plupart était des photos de moi et mes meilleures amies. Je leur avais promis que je les appellerais tous les jours. Mais il y avait des photos d'Edward et de moi. Je les pris et les cacha au fond de ma valise.

Quand j'eu fini ma valise, je m'écroulai dans mon lit. Je rêvais d'Edward et ce qui aurai pu arriver si j'étais restée après l'avoir embrasser.

Je me réveillai assez tôt. Mon avion décollait vers 10h28. J'entrepris de nettoyer la maison de Charlie de fond en comble avant de partir vers 8h à Port Angeles. Je pris ma douche puis alla réveiller mon frère, qui dormait toujours. Une fois qu'il fut réveillé, je préparai le petit déjeuné. Une fois après manger, je retournai dans ma chambre pour la regarder une dernière fois avant de partir.

Charlie nous appela vers 8h pour partir. Nous montâmes dans la voiture. Quand mon père démarra la voiture, je ne lâchai pas la maison du regard.

**POV** **Edward**

Elle m'avait embrassé. Mais pourquoi je n'étais pas fâchée après elle ? Je ne sais pas. De toute façon je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle mais de Tanya.

Bella ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer avec elle. Elle était partie en courant.

Quand je me réveillai, je sus qu'il fallait que je la rattrape. Je savais que son avion décollait à 10h28. Il était 9h. Je couru à la gare chercher un billet de train pour aller à l'aéroport. Une fois dans le train, je me mis à pester contre le train qui n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût.

Une fois arrivé, je regardai ma montre. 10h. Il me restait moins d'une demi-heure. Je couru à l'intérieur de l'aéroport vers le panneau d'affichage. L'avion de Bella décollait dans la partie B de l'aéroport.

_MERDE ! Je suis dans la partie A._

La partie B était éloignée de la partie A. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. 15 minutes plus tard et beaucoup de gens bousculés, j'arrivai dans la partie B. Je vis que l'avion de Bella décollait dans le hall 2. Je couru le plus vite mais je me rendis compte que je ne pourrai pas aller plus loin car il y avait les douanes qui bloquait le passage. Je vis Bella embarquer et j'hurlais avant qu'elle mette un pas sur la passerelle d'embarquement.

« BBBBEEEELLLLAAA ! »

Elle m'aperçut mais son frère l'a poussa pour qu'elle avance.

Tout était fini. Je ne l'a reverrait plus jamais.

**Et oui je coupe ici.  
Désolé.  
Je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement. Je pense Mardi.**

**Bon week-end !**

**So-Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les filles, **

**Comme prévu, voici la suite. La suite se passe 10 ans après la scène de l'aéroport…**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Mauvais jour**_

_10 ans après leur rencontre….…_

**POV Bella**

La vie change beaucoup en 10 ans. Quand je suis partie chez ma mère, je ne suis jamais revenue à Forks.

Ma mère s'était remariée avec Phil. Elle passait son temps avec son mari et nous oubliait assez souvent. J'ai dû apprendre à cuisiner à l'âge de 14 ans. Ainsi que le ménage, le repassage, comment se servir de la machine à laver… Ma mère était devenue tellement égoïste, au fil des années, qu'à l'âge de 17 ans, mon frère et moi décidions de revenir à Forks.

Alice et Angela m'accueillir à bras ouvert. Nous avions gardé contacts après mon départ. Elles venaient souvent me voir à Los Angeles.

Une personne manquait à ce bonheur. Edward. Les filles m'apprirent qu'il avait déménagé à Chicago.

_Edward…_ Nous n'avions gardé aucun contact. Il avait réessayé de m'envoyer des lettres mais je ne les lisais jamais et je ne répondais jamais. Pareil pour les appels. Il finit par se lasser car il ne m'appelait plus et ne m'envoyait plus de lettres.

Maintenant j'ai 22 ans. J'habite à Los Angeles. J'ai décidé d'y retourner avec Angela et Alice. Ma mère a déménagé en Floride. Je suis à l'université. Avec les filles nous avons un appartement.

Alice veut devenir styliste;  
Angela veut devenir pédiatre;  
Et moi je veux devenir soit écrivain soit travailler dans une maison d'édition.

Mais pour l'instant, je travaille surtout dans Starbuck au coin d'une rue, à deux pas de chez moi.

Edward n'est plus comme avant. Maintenant, c'est un acteur international. Il sort toujours avec Tanya. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour sortir avec elle pendant 10 ans. Maintenant, ils sont fiancés. Tanya est devenue aussi une actrice internationale aussi. Je sais qu'il pense à moi car à chaque récompense qu'il gagne, il me la dédicace. Il ne dit jamais mon prénom mais vu comment il me décrit (_comme sa meilleure amie d'enfance)_, je suis sûr que c'est moi.

Je suis sortie avec Jacob, le fils de meilleur ami de mon père mais on a rompu au bout de 5 mois car il me trompait.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Alice qui me conseilla de me dépêcher car j'allais arriver en retard.

J'arrivai au Starbuck dix minutes plus tard. J'arrivai avec seulement 3 minutes de retard. Le chef ne me dit rien. J'enfilai mon tablier et allai à la caisse. C'est seulement quand je levai les yeux sur la personne à la caisse, que je me maudis d'être venue au travail ce matin.

« Bella ? C'est toi ?»

* * *

**Je sais c'est un peu court…**

**Je vous promets plus long au prochain chapitre. **

**Je pense poster à la fin de la semaine ou sinon jeudi prochain (je pars en week-end) **

**Pensez à la ptite review ! Merci**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le retard…**

Merci pour toutes les Reviews…

Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une review Anonyme :

_Trop court les chapitres c'est nul : (_

**1****er**** : Mes chapitres sont assez courts pour garder le suspens.**

**2****ème**** : C'est ton avis et quand tu as un avis comme ça tu le gardes pour toi. Ça blesse, tu sais ?**

**3****ème**** : Est-ce que toi au moins tu écris de fictions ?**

**4****ème**** : Comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est ma 1****ère**** fiction donc c'est normal !**

**5****ème**** : Le smiley c'est « :( » et pas comme ça « : ( » **

**Sinon merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en favorite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 6 : Mensonge**_

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait 10 ans que je n'avais pas parlé à Bella. Elle me manquait un peu.

Je poursuivais ma vie tranquillement avec ma Tanya. On était acteur tous les deux. Je venais juste de lui demander de m'épouser. Elle avait accepté naturellement. On venait juste de déménager à Los Angeles. Ma mère et mon père nous avait aidés.

_Bella…_ Je pensais souvent à elle. Mais j'essayais de l'ignorer. Je la voyais partout où j'allais. Chaque brune me faisait penser à elle.

_Mon pauvre, tu perds la boule ! Lâche cette fille 5 minutes !_

Je me levai du lit et regardai l'heure. _6h_. Je couru jusqu'à la douche puis écrivis un mot à ma douce.

_Mon amour,_

_Je suis parti courir. J'ai mon portable. Je reviens vers 8h._

_Je t'aime_

_Edward_

Pendant ma course, je remarquai que proche de mon loft, il y avait un Starbucks peu fréquenté. Pour faire une surprise à Tanya, j'irai chercher son café préféré là-bas.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis une personne familière à la caisse.

**POV Bella**

Je levai les yeux vers la voix.

« Ed….Edward »dis-je en tremblant « Tu ne devrais pas être à Chicago ? »

« Quel accueil, dis donc ! Je viens juste de déménager avec ma fiancée »

« Fi…Fiancée…. Ta….. Tanya ? » Bégayai-je

« Bien sûr ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerai commander »

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« 2 cafés noirs, 2 muffins choco-bananes, 2 biscuits aux morceaux de chocolat et un rendez-vous pour discuter. »

Je lui servis ses cafés et ses pâtisseries et lui demandai :

« Tu peux répéter la fin s'il te plaît, j'ai pas entendu »

« Ok, je voudrai un rendez-vous pour discuter »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive. Je le regardais en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je sais pas. Ça te fera 11,40$ »

Il me les tendit.

« Merci d'être venu. Au revoir »

« Mais Bella… » Je le coupai immédiatement

« J'ai dit au revoir » dis-je fermement

Il partit penaud de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.  
Quand j'eue fini ma matinée, je décidais d'aller vers le parc près de mon immeuble. J'aimais bien ce parc à cause de sa tranquillité et sa beauté. Quand j'arrivai au centre, une personne familière était assise sur un banc, dos à moi. Je m'approchai d'elle et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est qu'il se passe ? »

POV Edward

Après l'échange, je rentrai chez moi. Tanya dormait encore. Je déposais le petit déjeuné sur un plateau et lui emmena.  
En me dirigeant vers la chambre je pensais à Bella. Pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'on s'explique ? Peut-être le faite que je ne suis pas arrivé à tant ce jour-là ? Peut-être qu'elle regrettait d'avoir été mon ami ? Peut-être que…

_C'est bon Edward, on a compris ! Arrête de penser à ça et va voir Tanya._

En ouvrant la porte, je faillis m'évanouir. James (mon agent) était nu dans mon lit avec Tanya en dessous de lui. Apparemment ils ne m'avaient pas entendu.

« James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma fiancée ? Sors de là tout de suite de ma maison »

« Edward, mon chéri, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » Essaya Tanya

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi James est nu dans mon lit ? Et toi en dessous de lui ? »

« Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Sortez tous les deux de ma maison ! Et que je ne te vois plus ici Tanya. »

Quand Tanya fut partit je couru dans le parc que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt et m'affalai sur un des bancs et commençais à pleurer


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut !**

**Désolé pour le retard. Ma mère m'avait confisqué mon ordi car j'avais mal rangé ma chambre (pfff les parents). Donc pour poster, la galère. **

**Cette fois-ci le chapitre est plus long.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S : J'ai changé le chapitre car j 'ai remarqué que j'avais fais des fautes.**

_**Chapitre 7 : Tristesse**_

**POV Bella**

_Quand j'eue fini ma matinée, je décidais d'aller vers le parc près de mon immeuble. J'aimais bien ce parc à cause de sa tranquillité et sa beauté. Quand j'arrivai au centre, une personne familière était assise sur un banc, dos à moi. Je m'approchai d'elle et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Je m'assis à côté d'elle._

_« Qu'est qu'il se passe ? »_

Alice me regarda tristement et me sauta dans les bras. Je la consolai pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis elle se calma.

« Mes parents devaient venir me voir aujourd'hui. Ils ont pris l'avion de Seattle mais en plein vol, leur avion s'est craché. La compagnie vient de m'appeler et m'on annoncer qu'ils n'ont pas survécu. Mais ils ont retrouvés leurs corps.

- Ma pauvre Alice. Je suis tellement désolé. Et si on rentrait pour boire un bon chocolat chaud avec Angela ?

- D'accord »

Nous rentrâmes alors à l'appartement. Angela était déjà rentrée de ses cours. J'allais avec Alice sur le canapé pendant qu'Angela nous prépara du chocolat chaud. Le téléphone d'Alice sonna. Je la laissai pour aller voir Angela dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? me demanda Angela

- Ses parents devaient venir la voir mais en plein vol, l'avion s'est écrasé. Aucun survivant.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Angela en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

- Evite de lui en parler.

- Ok ! »

Une fois les tasses remplies, nous allâmes dans le salon. Je déposai la tasse d'Alice devant elle.

« Merci.

- Je suis désolé pour tes parents. Dit Angela.  
- Si tu veux de l'aide pour l'enterrement ou autre chose, n'hésite pas à nous le demander.

- Merci beaucoup les filles. »

Je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Vous devinerez qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui au Starbuck !

-Je parie une star hyper connue ! me répondit Alice

-Oui mais j'ai besoin d'un nom, dis-je »

Les filles me firent plusieurs propositions :

« Brad Pitt ?

- Essaye encore !

- Robert Pattinson ?

- Non !

- Ashley Greene alors !

- Encore raté.

- On peut avoir un indice ? me demanda Angela

- Ok mais juste un ! C'est un acteur qui habitait dans un trou paumé comme nous.

- Edward Masen ! hurla Alice

- Merci pour mes oreilles Alice ! Et oui c'est lui »

« Et il t'a demandé quoi ? me demanda Angela sagement

- Il m'a demandé, attendez que je réfléchisse. » Je réfléchis 2 secondes puis leur récitai :

« Il m'a demandé très exactement 2 cafés noirs, 2 muffins choco-bananes et 2 biscuits aux morceaux de chocolat.

- Seulement ?! S'écria Alice.

-Oui seulement, mentis-je

-Isabella Marie Swan, je sais que tu mens ! fit Alice

- Ok, d'accord. Il m'a aussi demandé un rendez-vous pour discuter.

- Et te connaissant, tu as refusé. Soupira Angela.

- Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Peut-être accepter ou au moins lui demander son numéro de téléphone de portable… »

Elle fut interrompue par la TV, qui avait été allumé par Alice. Sur l'écran était inscrit en gros :

_« Tanya Denali et Edward Masen : c'est fini ! »_

Une journaliste prit la parole :

_« Je suis en direct de Los Angeles devant l'immeuble où réside Edward Masen et Tanya Denali. Apparemment Edward Masen aurai surpris sa fiancé, Tanya, en train de le tromper avec James Hunter, son agent, quand il revenait de son footing habituel. En ce moment, Edward est partit mais où ? Personne ne le sait. James, lui est déjà partit depuis une demie heure. Et Tanya vient seulement de partir avec ses bagages car Edward le lui aurai ordonné de quitter son loft. Elle était en pleurs. Elle répétait sans cesse « Je suis désolé Edward ». Elle le trompait déjà depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle sera ce soir interviewé ce soir dans le Ellen Show sur notre chaîne._

_C'était Lauren Mallory pour MTV. A vous les studios »_

Je regardai les filles et remarquai qu'elles étaient choquées, comme moi.

« C'est pas possible ! J'ai toujours su qu'elle était bizarre, même quand on était au collège. Mais j'ai jamais cru qu'elle lui fera ça ! Commenta Ang'.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi » lui répondis-je

La seule à n'avoir pas répondu était Alice. Quand on tourna notre vers elle, elle sauta du canapé et hurla dans tous les sens :

« YOUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIII IIIII ! Maintenant qu'il est libre, je vais pouvoir te caser avec lui !

- Tu vas …. Tu vas quoi ? M'écriais-je

- Bah je vais tout faire pour que vous vous soyez ensemble.

- Mais je l'aime pas !

- Alors je vais te poser une question. Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé la veille de ton départ ? » Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je cédai en leur avouant la vérité :

- Ok j'avoue. J'ai des sentiments envers lui. Alice hurla

- C'était pas si dur que ça. Maintenant veuillez me laisser tranquille. Je dois réfléchir à un plan pour vous mettre ensemble. »

**POV Edward**

_Quand Tanya fut partit je couru dans le parc que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt et m'affalai sur un des bancs et commençais à pleurer._

Quand la nuit tomba, je décidai qu'il était temps que je rentre chez moi. En arrivant devant mon immeuble, je vis que plusieurs paparazzis étaient cachés. Je me dépêchai de monter et alluma la TV. Je tombai sur un reportage sur ma rupture avec Tanya. Elle était interviewée par l'animatrice :

_« Bonjour Tanya. Merci d'être avec nous. Comment vous vivez cette rupture ?_

_- C'est vraiment horrible. Depuis ce matin, j'espère qu'il va demander de revenir._

_- Il parait que vous l'avez trompé avec James Hunter, l'agent de votre ex. Est-ce vrai ? _

_- Oui c'est vrai_

_- Pourquoi vous l'avez trompé si vous étiez bien ensemble ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. _Puis elle fondit en larmes.

_-__ Vivez-vous avec James en ce moment ?_

_-__ Non car il ne voulait pas de moi car il disait que j'étais une pute_

_-_ _Où vivez-vous maintenant ? Chez vos parents ?_

_-_ _Mes parents ne veulent plus me parler car je leur ai désobéi à propos de ma carrière. J'habite chez une amie pendant quelque temps puis je chercherai un appartement vers San Francisco._

_-_ _Aimez-vous toujours Edward ?_

_-__ Oui je l'aime toujours autant après toutes ses années… »_

J'éteignis la TV car j'en avais marre de l'écouter dire des conneries. Mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo ?

- Edward. C'est Maman. Tu as vus l'interview de Tanya ?

- Oui mais j'ai éteint la télé car j'en avais marre des conneries…

- Edward, langage !

- Désolé maman. Donc j'ai éteint la télé car j'en avais ras-le-bol de ses idioties. Elle ne faisait que de me mentir.

- Je suis désolé mon chéri.

-C'est pas grave mais en attendant devine qui j'ai vus ce matin dans un Starbuck ?

- Je suis sûr à 99,9 % que tu vas me le dire

- J'ai revu Bella !

-Ah bon ? Elle va bien ?

Mais je ne pus répondre car on sonnait à ma porte.

- Maman, je dois raccrocher. Désolé. Je te rappelle plus tard.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Je raccrochai alors.

J'ouvris la porte sur Jasper, mon meilleur ami que j'avais rencontré sur un tournage. Il était réalisateur. Il était avec sa sœur Rosalie. Elle est mannequin. Une personne était derrière Rosalie. Je ne pouvais pas la voir mais je savais que c'était un homme car il avait la carrure d'un sportif.

« Salut, que faites-vous là ? Demandais-je

- Coucou Edward, dit Rosalie, je viens te présenter mon nouveau petit copain et j'espère le dernier.

Elle le laissa passer devant elle. Quand je vis qui c'était, je me figeai.

**A votre avis qui est le nouveau petit copain de Rosalie ?**

**1) Jacob**

**2) Emmett**

**3) James**

**4) Les autres propositions sont admises.**

**J'essayerai de poster la semaine prochaine !**

**A+**


	8. Excuses

**Salut,**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. **

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté mais avec le stress de la rentrée je n'ai pas pu écrire et surtout avec tous les devoirs que les profs nous ont donnés. Mais en ce moment, je suis en train de l'écrire. J'essaye de trouver le temps de l'écrire (dans le bus surtout !). **

**Je suis toujours vivante ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bientôt poster. **

**A Bientôt !**

**Lucinne**


End file.
